Brion (TV Series)
Brion (pronounced bree-OWN) is a survivor of the outbreak and later an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high ranking member of the Scavengers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Brion's life before or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "New Best Friends" Brion is among the Scavengers to round up Rick Grimes and his crew at the junkyard. When Rick asks for her help against the Saviors, Jadis tells Rick that he needs to prove his worth, then pushes him down the trash heap. After killing a walker covered in spiked armor She agrees to help fight the Saviors in exchange for goods. After some bargaining, they agree on the terms. The Scavengers are to get guns, one-third of the Saviors’ supplies and a portion of the goods that they stole from the Alexandria pantry. Before they leave, Brion tells Rick to get guns soon or else. "Say Yes" Brion observes the 63 guns Rick and Michonne found at an overrun refugee camp and watches Rick and Jadis negotiate over the guns and being ready to fight. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Brion and the Scavengers arrive at Alexandria in a caravan of garbage trucks and bicycles. Later Brion alerts everyone that the saviors are coming. Negan’s caravan arrives. Eugene steps out and tries to convince Rick to surrender. Rick hesitates, stricken by Eugene’s betrayal, then gives Rosita the signal to detonate the explosives. Rosita pushes the detonator, but there is no explosion. Before Rick can reach for his gun, Jadis leaps up and aims her gun at Rick. Simultaneously, the Scavengers all turn their guns on the Alexandrians. Brion opens the gate. After Negan is attacked by a zombified Sasha, the Alexandrians take their chance and attack the Scavengers and Saviors. Brion joins the fight with the Saviors. After The Kingdom and The Hilltop Colony emerged in the fight and many Scavengers are gunned down, Brion and Jadis release smoke bombs and escape in the haze with the remaining Scavengers, scaling the walls and running out the gate on foot. Season 8 "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Brion is among the group of Scavengers surrounding Rick as he attempts to persuade Jadis and everyone else to abandon Negan and join the winning side against the Saviors. Brion says "dreams and threats, threats and dreams" to Rick at the end of his speech, clearly showing his distrust for Rick and his plans. "Time for After" Brion witnesses Rick overcome the armored zombie and hold Jadis gunpoint. He accompanies Jadis and the other Scavengers as they travel to the Sanctuary to validate Rick's claim that it is surrounded by zombies. He and the others are surprised to see the Sanctuary perimeter empty and in ruins. "How It's Gotta Be" Brion is shocked to find the Sanctuary empty instead of surrounded by zombies as shown in the photographs provided by Rick. When the Saviors start shooting at the Scavengers, Brion retreats with Jadis and the others. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Brion watches with Tamiel and the other Scavengers as Simon addresses the crowd and demands an apology from Jadis. Dissatisfied with her first attempt, he proceeds to shot Brion in the chest, killing him. After the rest of the Scavengers are massacred, Brion eventually reanimates. He is among the zombified Scavengers lured by Jadis to a metal crushing machine where he steps into the machine and is pulverized to a pulp. Death Killed by * Simon (Alive) After taking all their guns, Simon shoots Brion in the chest fatally before massacring the rest of the Scavengers except Jadis. * Jadis (Zombified, Out of mercy) A devastated Jadis turns on a machine compactor for all the zombified scavengers, including Brion to fall into be crushed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brion has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"New Best Friends" *"Say Yes" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"Time for After" (No Lines) *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"The Lost and the Plunderers" Trivia *In an interview with Thomas Francis Murphy, he describes the character of Brion as ''"an underachiever in the days prior to the outbreak. He is an intelligent guy but was reluctant to put his intelligence into direct competition with others around him. He was under utilized. As awful as this new world order is there is within it an opportunity to come into himself in a new way. It, too, is something of a blank slate. He is an observer. A reader. He likes to know how things work and he can be very flexible in how he chooses to respond to a given set of circumstances. He is a bit of a tinkerer. Whatever the circumstance, he believes anyone’s duty is first and foremost to make themselves useful. He places clarity above passion. He likes to be of use to people who think dispassionately. He sees those qualities in abundance in Jadis. Even when he is uncertain of her thinking he doesn’t waiver in his allegiance and faith in her direction. He has a close working relationship with Jadis but it is not in his nature or experience to presume much on account of it."''http://twdfansite.com/a-bakers-dozen-with-thomas-francis-murphy/ *Brion was the first high ranked member of the Scavengers to be killed. References Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:TV Series Category:The Scavengers Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:Undeads